Smart Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Gabe Levin
Summary: Harry is the son of Voldemort. Evil!Manipulative!Dumbledore Dark!Not-Evil!Harry Dark!Not-Evil!Father!Voldy Only a few characters are mine. Terrible summary. AU. How do I make a summary? LOL All suggestions are welcome. Please review. What else do I say?
1. Magic

Narration

"Speech"

 **Animals**

 _Thoughts_

Flashback

Writing

Harry Potter was a boy without parents. He was hated by his Aunt and Uncle for no particular reason. When he was five, he discovered that he had powers. He could move things, speak to animals, teleport, heal things, and control people, all with his mind. The Dursleys hated this. He also had a scar his forehead that was a souvenir from the 'car crash' that his parents died in. But the scar didn't go away, or even fade. What it did do is it attracted weird people's attentions. One time, a man with a top hat bowed to him in aa bus. Before Harry knew it, he was gone.

It was July 18th, 1991 when the day had come.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smeltings' stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the stick and went to the door. There were three letters. One was addressed to HIM!

"What are you doing?" Uncle Vernon said. "Checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry went back to the living room and gave Uncle Vernon the two other letters. Then he went to his bedroom (Dudley's second bedroom) and opened the letter. It had a coat of arms with a lion, eagle, badger, and serpent. It said, in green writing:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry stared in shock at the letter, so it was magic what he could do. He quickly wrote a letter and sent it with the owl by his window. The letter said:

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I accept my invitation to Hogwarts, but I need to ask a few questions. Did my parents really die in a car crash? Where do I get my stuff? I don't have any money, is there a fund for school supplies? How do I get to Hogwarts? Do the Dursleys know about my magic?

Harry Potter

A day later, a reply came. It said:

Dear Harry Lily James Sirius Potter,

Professor McGonagall showed me this letter because she thinks I would be better at answering the questions. Years ago, there was a Dark Wizard called Voldemort. He killed Muggles (non-Wizards) and Muggleborns (born from 2 Muggles). He went to attack your parents for defying him. He was very powerful so he killed them easily. When he tried to attack you, he 'died', though he didn't really die. I left you with your only family left, the Dursleys, who are Muggles. Though most don't know it, you are a pureblooded wizard. Your father was born from two wizards, your mother was born from two disowned Squibs (born from wizards, but not magical). You get to Hogwarts by. Going to Platform 9 and 3 quarters. You get there by running through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. To get your school supplies, you go to Diagon Alley, by going into the Leaky Cauldron and tapping the brick that is 3 up and 2 across. Your parents left you a fortune of money.

Albus Dumbledore

The next day, Harry set off to go to Diagon Alley with the little money he had. He had modified the Dursleys memories and went to Diagon Alley, with many bows and handshakes. He stared in amazement at the stores. He reached Gringott's, the bank and called on one of the goblin-like creatures.

"You wish to visit Harry Potter's vault?" It said. "You are the Lord of many families so we combined the vaults."

Harry and the goblin went to his vault, 687, as he stared in shock at the coins.

"All yours," the goblin said. "29 Knuts to a Sickle, 17 Sickles to a Galleon."

"Is there any way for me to retrieve money without coming here every time?" Harry asked.

"Of course," the goblin said, "this bag will give you the money that you need, just say how much you want," as he handed Harry a leather pouch.

When back upstairs, Harry bowed to the goblin and set out for the rest of Diagon Alley.


	2. Diagon Alley

Narration  
"Speech"  
 **Animals**  
 _Thoughts_  
Flashback  
Writing

 **A/N This is a rewrite from the original chapter.**

* * *

Harry took out his list and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl cat or a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Harry decided to buy the best of the best. He looked at his list and decided to buy his wand first. He heard a boy saying, "Can we go to Derrickson's wand shop, instead of Ollivander's?" Harry decided to follow the boy.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" The boy asked.

"Yes, my name is Harry, Harry Potter," Harry replied.

The boy uttered out a small gasp before saying, "Really, we've been looking for you for so long. By the way, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He seemed to be concealing something.

"So, are you here to get a wand?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

The line that they had been waiting on finally disappeared. "Hello boys," the Wandmaker said, in a weird voice, "simply wave your hand over the materials, put aside the ones you feel a pull to."

Harry started off with the outside material(s), while Draco started with the core. Harry felt an extremely strong pull to a black wood and a metal that Harry recognized as uranium. Draco put aside a black feather and a clear looking vial. When Harry chose the cores, he picked out a flimsy black thing, a black-looking vial, and a black scale. Draco, for woods, chose redwood.

"Interesting combination, Mr. Potter, dark-yew, magic-enhanced uranium, Dementor cloak, Acromantula venom, and a thestral scale. Now, young Mr. Malfoy, a common Malfoy combination, redwood, with dark phoenix feather and tear," Derrickson said. "Now, I let my customers put their wands together. Follow me." He walked over to the back room, Harry and Draco followed.

"This is the Wandifier, as I call it," he said. "Simply put the ingredients in and then do what I say. It'll change the length and flexibility according to your touch. Put your materials in, Malfoy on the left, P-P-Potter on the right."

Harry didn't understand why Derrickson stuttered, but he obeyed.

"Just click the buttons from in to out," Derrickson instructed.

Harry and Draco pressed the buttons, and, a few moments later, two fresh wands popped out.

"Potter, your wand is more powerful than the Deathstick itself, be careful. Each of your wands will only respond to your magical core. Also, these wands are not pre-made, so they do not have any sort of Ministry Tracking Spell, so you will be able to practice anywhere."

Draco looked particularly gleeful on that, and Harry was excited that his wand was the most powerful. They each paid 10 Gold Galleons for their wands and thanked Mr. Derrickson.

They decided to go to the Magical Zoo-Shop after. It had snakes, owls, and even BABY DRAGONS. Harry gasped. He went over to one of the bigger snakes. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he heard the snake speak.

 **Hello, young hatchling.**

 **Hello** , came Harry's reply.

 **Do you wish me to be your familiar?**

 **Okay.**

Harry picked up the snake (baby basilisk's) cage. He then went over to an owl and spoke with her too.

 **Do you understand me?**

 **Of course.**

 **Do you want to be my familiar?**

 **It is an honor to have a speaker want me to be their familiar.**

The room hushed. "You're a speaker," the man at the cash register yelled. "The last was Halden Ravenclaw-Slytherin."

"So no one understood me?" Harry asked.

The people shook their heads.

"Then I possibly am descended from Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"

"Yes."

Harry went over to the cash register and asked, in English, "How much will this be?"

"50 Galleons, but you have a special speaker 20% discount, so you will only have to pay 40."

Harry paid and then walked to the robe store where Draco was standing. They went inside, to meet a short woman that looked like she was carrying a boulder.

"Hello boys," she yawned, "the standard Hogwarts set?"

Harry looked back at his list and asked, "The standard Hogwarts set consists of Three sets of plain work robes that are black, one plain pointed hat that is also black for day wear, one pair of protective gloves made of a material similar to dragon hide, and one winter cloak, which is black with silver fastenings, correct?"

"Yes."

"I want 10 sets of plain black robes, with my name on them in green, with heating, waterproofing, and muggle-repelling charms on them, that are made out of the finest material, which I think is Acromantula Silk, I would like the same for 3 hats and 3 winter cloaks, that meet the requirements on the list, and for the gloves, I would like the same, but with the strongest material, these I also want to change to my size automatically, and I want it to be intruder-free," Harry said.

"I only need the standard Hogwarts set, with Acromantula Silk." Draco said.

"You, yours is 1200 Galleons, while your friends is only 130," the woman yawned. "They will be ready in 2 hours time."

Harry and Draco paid for their robes and set off for the Apothecary to buy their potions equipment.

* * *

"Hello children," said the manager.

"Hello," Harry said. "We would each like 3 of the Level 5 potion ingredient packs, an unbreakable pewter size 2, collapsible, self-stirring cauldron, a set of crystal phials, 4 sets of brass scales level 4, and a set of power potions."

The man rushed over to the back room and grabbed what Harry requested, "That will be 35 Galleons each."

Harry and Draco both paid the money and thanked him.

Next, they went across the alley to Scribbulus Writing Equipment. They each picked out

5 eagle feather quills (with undetectable neatness, spell-check, and shrinkable charms), 50 feet of parchment, and a set of ink bottles.

After that, they went to Flourish & Blotts, and, instead of getting all of the books, they found a book called _The Book Of Books_. They took 2, and when they went to the counter, and asked, "How much are these?"

"They would be 112 Galleons each."

"Here, by the way, the price is very cheap," Harry said, and they each gave him 112 Galleons.

After that, they picked up their robes and got the final thing they needed, their trunks. Each of them got a trunk that had shrinking and enlarging buttons, with a library, potions lab, study, mini zoo, magical hideout, bedroom, a bathroom, and three extra rooms.

Harry went to the candy store, alone, and practically bought the shop.

Finally, they went to Quidditch for Quidditchers and got a custom adjustable broom (5,000 Galleons) each, and got a personal Quidditch set.

"Harry," Draco began.

"Yes?"

"Will you like to come home with me?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Mother! Father! Auntie Bella! I have finally found Harry!"

"Really?" A man who Harry assumed to be Mr. Malfoy, asked.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, extending a hand.

"That's Uncle Lucius to you," he said and shook the hand.

"Uncle?"


	3. The Blood Test

Narration

"Speech"

 _Thoughts/Telepathy_

 **Beast-speak**

Writing

* * *

"Uncle?"

"Ahh, Draco didn't tell you?" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Didn't tell me what?"

When Harry asked that, a woman with curly black hair came rushing in, "He's here?!" She exclaimed, like it was worth her life. "Harry!"

"So, the story begins with a man named Tom Riddle, marrying a Bellatrix Black, now Bellatrix Riddle," he pointed to the woman with black hair. "She, is your mother. Dumbledore decided to send a spy, Peter Pettigrew, to steal you and give you to the Potters. Your father, who is a Dark, no, not evil, Lord, decided to steal you back, and his spy, Sirius Black, became Secret Keeper for the Potters, and told him where the house was. Your father killed James Potter, and when he killed Lily Potter, Dumbledore came and blocked the killing curse your father used on him, turning him into nothing but a spirit."

"Who are Dummermole and the Potters?"

"Dumbledore, Harry, is an evil wizard that controls and manipulates people into believing his lies. He is also the headmaster of Hogwarts School. The Potters were people who were manipulated by him," Bellatrix, his mum, said.

"What is a Secret Keeper?"

"The ancient Fidelius charm hid a building, which only the Secret Keeper, and whomever he or she tells, can see."

"Where is my father?"

No answer.

"Where is my father?" Harry asked, a little louder.

Lucius and Bellatrix looked at each other. Still no answer.

"Where is my father?" Harry yelled.

Just that moment, a turbaned man came in. "I am here, son," came a soft voice from the turban.

"S-sir, is my father inside your turban?"

"He is," the man said.

"Can you take it off so I can meet him?"

He began removing the turban, until Harry saw a face, a face that Harry saw in his dreams. "F-father?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Am I really your son?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Quirinus, the dagger."

Harry was perplexed. Why would his father(?) need a dagger?

"Harry, prick your finger with this, and the parchment will show the results," Quirinus said.

Harry pricked his finger and let a couple drops of blood out. The parchment read:

* * *

Name: Harry Salazar Tom Riddle

Adoptive Name: Harry James Potter

Mother: Bellatrix Walburga Black Riddle, Lillian J. Evans Potter (adoptive) (deceased)

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle (spiritual), James Charlus Potter (adoptive) (deceased)

Godfather(s): Sirius Black (incarcerated), Quirinus Quirell, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew (adoptive) (deceased)

Godmother(s): Arabella Figg, Narcissa Malfoy

Notable Lines: Merlin (m), Gryffindor-Hufflepuff (m), Slytherin-Ravenclaw (f), Gryffindor-Hufflepuff (af)

Lordships:

Potter, Merlin, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gaunt, Pettigrew, Hogwarts

Heirships:

Rookwood, Dursley, Malfoy, Riddle

Vaults: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 13, 29, 54, 137, 231, 367, 453, 687, 713, 999

Properties:

Black House (London, Grimmauld Place), Black Manor (Location Unknown), Black Castle (Somewhere in Scotland), Potter Cottage (Godric's Hollow), Potter Manor (Location Unknown), Peverell Manor (Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, Wales), Hogwarts Castle (Location Unknown), Gaunt Shack (Little Hangleton), Diagon Alley (London), Gryffindor Castle (Location Unknown), Ravenclaw Castle (Location Unknown), Hufflepuff Manor (Location Unknown), Slytherin Castle (Location Unknown)

Total Worth: 947,678,256,437,659,421 Galleons

* * *

Abilities:

Metamorphmagus, Shapeshifter, Legilimens, Occlumens, Potioneering, Persuasion, Empath, Telepath, Charms, Transfiguration, Beast-Speak, Parselmagic, Seer, Elemental (Air, Ice/Water, Fire, Earth), Dueling, Apparition, Healing, Spell Creation

Core Strength:

1,000 (95% blocked)

Magical Blocks:

Metamorphmagus 100%, Shapeshifter 100%, Lumency 100%, Persuasion 75%, Empathy 100%, Talents (Potioneering, Charms, Transfiguration) 100% (ends when gets to school), Beast-Speak 100% (50% Broken), Parselmagic 100%, Seer 100%, Elemental 100%, Dueling 100%, Apparition 25%, Telepathy 80%

(All blocks placed by one Albus Dumbledore)

Glamours, Compulsions and Love Potions:

Listen to Weasleys and Albus Dumbledore, Hate Severus Snape, Malfoys, Lord Voldemort (and followers), Love Ginny Weasley, Look like James Potter

(All placed by one Albus Dumbledore, broken (-Glamour))

Creature(s):

50% Vampire, 25% Griffin, 10% Werewolf, 10% Dark Elf, 5% Goblin

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "I own all of this?" He gasped.

"I will so kill Dumbledore," Tom muttered. "Oh, sorry, what did you say, Harry?"

"I asked if I actually own this stuff."

"Yes, yes," Tom replied. "Harry, I have a task for you for this year."

"Yes, father?"

"Dumbledore persuaded his 'friend' Nicolas Flamel to let him hide the Philosopher's Stone in the forbidden corridor in Hogwarts. I need you to steal it."

"That thing that Draco told me gives eternal life?"

"Yes."

The others read the paper through very quickly. "Forget the stone, Tom! We're going to Gringott's," Bellatrix shrieked.

* * *

"Lady Malfoy, Lady Riddle, Lord Quirrell, ahh, and Lord Potter-Merlin-Black-Peverell-Gaunt-Hogwarts," the Goblin said.

"We took this blood test for me, and we wanted to get rid of the blocks and the Glamour," Harry said.

"Ragnarok will help you," he said, and snapped his fingers.

"Come with me," Ragnarok said.

Once they got to Ragnarok's office, he told Harry to drink a potion, and prick his finger, dripping one drop of blood onto the parchment.

"Outrageous!" Ragnarok yelled.

"How can I remove the blocks and the Glamour?"

"Drink this," he said, and handed Harry a potion.

Harry drank it, and Ragnarok started chanting, "Tuhoa lohkot, tuhoa lohkot, tuhoa lohkot," and then, "Muuta ulkoasua, muuta ulkoasua, muuta ulkoasua," and finally, "Paljasta olento, paljasta olento, paljasta olento."

After this, Harry felt a searing pain from throughout his body, but he had trained himself not to be affected from this (Dudley, of course). After the pain was over, Harry's eyes blurred, and he realized he didn't need his glasses anymore. Ragnarok conjured a mirror, and Harry couldn't believe what he saw. He had fangs, he was around 5' 6", he had a large, wolf-like nose, he was extremely pale, his hair was now jet-black, and was very straight, and, craziest of all, he realized he could fly. "Amazing," Harry gasped. He also felt much, much more powerful.

"You realize that you are the most powerful wizard/witch ever?" Ragnarok asked.

"Really?" They all asked in unison.

"Yes. Also, Mr. Riddle, Albus Dumbledore has been taking 1,000,000 Galleons a year from your vault, would you like to restore it?"

"Yes, please, but tell me, which goblin helped him out?" Harry was trying to contain his anger.

"Ahh, yes, we will have Griphook arrested. Would you like to hide your fangs?"

"Yes please," Harry replied. "But you really don't have to do this."

Ignoring him, Ragnarok started chanting, "Piilota otsat kutistuvat nenää, piilota otsat kutistuvat nenää, piilota otsat kutistuvat nenää."

"Thank you," Harry thanked Ragnarok. "How to I show them?"

"Just say lopeta piilota 3 times, to hide, say piilota 3 times."

"Thank you, I just can't thank you enough."

"Maybe help my father out a bit at Hogwarts."

"Who's your father?"

"Professor Filius Flitwick."

"The charms professor?" Quirrell asked.

"Yes, yes."

"I'll be sure to help him out," Harry said.

* * *

AN: Here is a list of the most powerful witch/wizards:

1\. Harry: 1,000

2\. Salazar: 867

3\. Rowena: 749

4\. Helga: 721

5/6. Godric/Merlin: 713

7\. Morgana: 707

8\. King Arthur: 701

9/10. Tom/Albus: 643


	4. Birthday

Narration

"Speech"

 _Thoughts/Telepathy_

Writing

 **Beast-Speak**

"Harry, remember my task that I set you?" Tom asked.

"Of course," Harry replied.

"You will need to make a potion that brings back my body, which contains the Elixir of Life in its recipe."

"Okay," said Harry, not knowing where this was going.

"As you are Heir/Lord Hogwarts, you can Floo to anywhere in Hogwarts at any time."

"So, you want me to Floo to Hogwarts, get the stone, and come back?"

"Yes, Floo to the bottom chamber, and back."

"Okay." Harry went to the fireplace, picked up some green Floo Powder, and screamed, "Bottom Chamber, Hogwarts!"

* * *

When Harry came tumbling out of the fireplace, he only saw a mirror. Engraved on top was, Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _The fool,_ Harry thought. He knew it was backwards for, "I show not your face but your hearts desire." _My hearts desire is to find the Philosopher's Stone,_ Harry repeated in his head. After a minute, Harry saw another version of himself holding the stone, when he looked back at himself, he had the stone in his hand. Harry Flooed back to Malfoy-Riddle Manor, to be welcomed by shouts of, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry was startled out of his wits.

* * *

"Is there anything wrong, Harry?" Draco asked.

"It-t-t's-s-s j-j-ust that I-I ne-never ha-had a-a birthday p-party b-before," Harry managed to stutter out.

"Really?!" They all asked in unison.

"Really."

"Come on, open your presents now!" Draco said.

From Draco he got a kit of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare, from his parents he got a dragon (he gasped), from Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa, he got an undetectable Invisibility Cloak, from Quirinus and Severus he got a wand specializer kit, the list went on, from all of unknown family members, but what surprised him most was the present from the Dursleys, it was a set of different types of Muggle money, with a note that said, Meet us in Diagon Alley at Florean Fortescue's at 6:00.

After the party was over, Harry was brewing the potion for his father. Once it was over, Tom drank it, and he had his body back! He looked almost exactly like Harry!

* * *

"What did you want?" Harry asked the Dursleys.

"To apologize," Dudley said.

"We were just jealous of you, but then Little Diddykins got a Hogwarts letter, and there was no reason to be jealous," Vernon said.

"I can forgive you if you help me with some things."

"Thank you Harry," Dudley said.

"You know that I am not actually your nephew?" Harry asked the Dursleys.

"But you are our second cousin or something," Dudley said.

"Really?!"

"You should take a look at your true family tree," Vernon said.

"Okay," Harry said, and pulled them into a hug.

* * *

"Did they cause any trouble for you Harry?" Tom, with his new body, asked.

"No, none at all, they just wanted to apologize to me."

"Great!"

"Also, can I have a look at my family tree?"

"Sure." Tom passed him a long piece of parchment.

It turned out that Bellatrix's brother, Rabastan married Lucy Rookwood, whose mother, Julia's sister Amy, married Jesse Dursley, Vernon Dursley's father.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I can't think of anything.


End file.
